Mistletoe Mischief
by tiggeroz
Summary: Post-war. Severus spends Christmas with Harry... unfortunately that means spending it with the Weasley family as well. Slash!


**Title**: Mistletoe Mischief

**Pairings**: Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Rating**: M

**Word count**: 2,250

**A/N** - Just a little something I wrote for a challenge on LJ last Christmas, incorporating these prompt words: Mistletoe, The Burrow, Mirror of Erised. Hope you enjoy it. :)

xxx

The winter sun shone weakly through the Christmas morning mist, casting a yellowish glow over The Burrow's garden. It would have been a picturesque scene, had it not been for the two gnomes scuffling and quarrelling loudly amongst the crisp white snow. The loud crack of an Apparition soon sent them running for cover, although there were still several attempts to trip each other up on the way.

"Remind me again why you insisted on my presence for this," Severus murmured, looking at the house like a condemned man would the gallows.

"Because it's Christmas," Harry replied simply, turning to him. "I'm not going to come without you."

Severus pulled him close, the fog of his breath ghosting across Harry's face as he leaned in. "You could come _with_ me, and in a far more comfortable setting."

Grinning, Harry closed the gap to press a chaste kiss on Severus' cold lips. "I'd love to. Just give me a few hours here first, and then I'm all yours."

Looking disgruntled, yet resigned, Severus said, "Very well."

"Thank you."

"I expect to be paid in full afterwards," Severus continued, lowering his voice to a deep, husky murmur as his hands moved down to squeeze the globes of Harry's arse and his lips brushed against Harry's equally cold ones. The green eyes darkened in response but, as Harry pressed closer, Severus abruptly released him and stepped back, gesturing towards the house with a wicked smile. "After you."

"Git," Harry muttered good-naturedly, setting off across the snowy garden with a slightly odd gait due to the hardness pressed against his jeans. This sort of problem was part and parcel of being with a Slytherin, although Harry had a certain amount of Slytherin cunning himself. As he successfully wilted his erection by imagining Horace Slughorn in nothing but a thong, Harry decided that he might let his inner Slytherin out for a while.

Stamping his boots to rid them of snow, Harry raised his hand to knock but the door swung open before his knuckles could make contact.

"Harry! Severus! Happy Christmas!" Mrs Weasley was beaming as she ushered them into the kitchen, which was literally overflowing with food being prepared for Christmas dinner. "I'm so glad you could come."

Eyeing Severus, Harry elbowed him before he could make an inappropriate comment. He smiled warmly as Mrs Weasley took his coat. "We wouldn't miss it."

As Mrs Weasley turned her attention to him, Severus produced a bottle of Firewhisky from beneath his cloak. "Season's greetings."

"Oh, you really shouldn't have," Mrs Weasley gushed, accepting the gift nevertheless. "The others are through here," she continued, leading the way across the kitchen. "Watch out for the potatoes."

Harry was about to ask what she meant by that when a pale blur whizzed past his ear, landing in a pot that was bubbling away merrily on the stove. Glancing back towards where the potato had come from, Harry saw a knife busily peeling a whole mountain of them and he grinned. No one did Christmas dinner quite like the Weasleys.

The living room was almost unrecognizable. Colourful decorations adorned nearly every surface and a huge tree stood in one corner, sagging under the weight of its sparkling, flashing, and occasionally shouting decorations. Mrs Weasley liked to put a new decoration on the tree every Christmas—to mark each year that passed—but Harry wasn't sure how long that tradition could continue. The tree was already leaning noticeably to the left, and the Christmas fairy sitting at the top was looking more than a little anxious.

George, Ron and Charlie were all kneeling in front of the presents underneath the tree, apparently trying to work out what they all were, while Mr Weasley sat in an armchair nearby, hidden behind a copy of the latest Daily Prophet. Percy was loitering behind, attempting to read the paper over Mr Weasley's shoulder. Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch across the room, chatting animatedly.

"Stop that this minute, you three!" Mrs Weasley said sternly, although her tone held no real bite.

"We were just _looking_," Ron protested. Turning, he immediately spotted Harry and his face broke into a wide grin. "Harry!"

This got the attention of everyone else, and soon Harry was engulfed by hugs, backslaps, and, in Percy's case, a slightly pompous handshake, while Severus stood by Harry's side impassively.

When Hermione had finished greeting Harry properly, she turned her attention to Severus. "Happy Christmas, Professor."

"Likewise, Mrs Weasley," Severus replied politely, "and you may call me Severus if you wish, given the circumstances. I trust you are quite well?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, rubbing a hand across her prominent bump. "We're fine. Actually, I've been meaning to thank you properly for that potion you sent—it did wonders for my nausea."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"Thanks for coming, mate," Ron murmured to Harry, steering him away as Hermione and Severus continued conversing. "There's only so much baby talk a man can take."

Harry snorted. "Don't let Hermione hear you say that." He pulled an assortment of tiny presents from his pocket as he spoke and restored them to their proper size before placing them under the tree with the others.

"No," Ron shuddered. "I value my life."

"So," Harry said, straightening up, "do you have a colour scheme picked out for the nursery yet?"

Harry enjoyed Ron's aghast expression for a few seconds before breaking into laughter, patting his arm reassuringly. "Just kidding—baby free zone. Hey, I managed to get a couple of tickets for the international Quidditch match between England and Argentina next month."

Ron's face instantly lit up. "Brilliant!" Spotting something over Harry's shoulder, his smile changed to a grimace. "Watch out!" He pulled a bemused Harry out of the way just in time as something green zoomed past them.

Harry turned his head to follow it, squinting. "What was that?"

"Enchanted mistletoe," Ron explained. "If you're caught underneath it with someone, neither of you can move until you kiss…and apparently a peck on the cheek isn't sufficient. George released a couple of them this morning—they're a new festive line at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes—and one of them caught Percy and Charlie on the stairs. They were stuck for over half an hour before Charlie finally convinced Percy to just pucker up."

Harry couldn't help snickering. Now Ron had mentioned it, Percy _did_ seem a little jumpy—he was currently watching the aforementioned flying foliage closely, clearly ready to bolt if it came anywhere near him.

"Mum tried to get rid of them, of course," Ron continued, "but they seem to be resistant to hexes and curses. George knows his stuff all right."

Harry's gaze slid over to Severus, now talking to Mr Weasley, and he grinned inwardly. He could definitely use the enchanted mistletoe to his advantage.

Bill and Fleur arrived a few minutes later, with their daughter Victoire, and the family was complete. Harry, returning to Severus' side with two glasses of eggnog, was unsurprised to find that his place had been usurped by his four year old niece, who was hugging onto Severus tightly.

Gone were the days when Victoire had run at the sight of him—she had been told by George that Severus was actually the grim reaper who had misplaced his scythe. Now he was, quite inexplicably (most of all to Severus), one of her favourite people.

"There appears to be something attached to my leg," Severus remarked dryly.

Harry shook his head slowly, a playful glint in his eyes as he passed one of the glasses. "All this time you've been secretly harbouring a natural affinity with children."

Severus scowled, Harry grinned, and Victoire clung on tighter.

"Come on, princess," Bill laughed, coming to Severus' rescue and sweeping the little girl up into his arms.

"But, papa—"

"No buts. Uncle Severus will be here for a while yet." Harry had to stifle a giggle at the look on Severus' face at being referred to as an uncle. "Besides, there's a whole pile of presents for you to unwrap in a minute."

Victoire's blue eyes widened with excitement. "Presents?"

"Yes." Bill kissed her forehead and set her down. "Off you go." Shaking his head, he turned back to greet Harry and Severus properly.

"She's grown so much," Harry commented, after hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

"She certainly likes to keep us on our toes," Bill grinned. "How's good old Hogwarts doing?"

As they stood chatting about various things, Harry's seeker-trained gaze was drawn by movement near the ceiling to his left. The mistletoe. He surreptitiously kept an eye on it while simultaneously attempting to follow the conversation. When it moved across the room to hover near the door, where Ginny was standing, Harry used needing the toilet as an excuse to seize the opportunity.

Halfway across the room he pretended to stumble and bumped into Ginny, who held out an arm to steady him.

"Drunk already?" she grinned.

"No, not yet," he replied, grinning back. Chancing a quick glance upwards, Harry saw that the mistletoe had honed in on them as predicted and, sure enough, when he tried to move past Ginny towards the door, it was as if there was an invisible wall blocking him.

"Sorry Harry," George called gleefully, upon noticing their predicament.

"Oh, honestly George!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "Why did you release them in the first place, today of all days?"

"It's Christmas, mum," George laughed. "Traditionally the day for mistletoe. Did you want me to wait until Easter?"

Mrs Weasley spluttered for a moment, finally settling on, "That's entirely beside the point."

Giving up, George turned his attention back to Harry who was trying to contain his amusement. "There's nothing for it, mate. You're going to have to kiss her to escape."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, while Harry plastered a resigned expression on his face. "Well," he shrugged, purposefully avoiding Severus' gaze as he looked back at her, "it's not like we haven't done that before."

Ginny laughed softly. "True. Once more for old times' sake, then."

She pressed her lips to his briefly, her perfume filling his nostrils. It brought back memories which, though not exactly unpleasant, reminded him strongly of just how far he'd come. When they parted the mistletoe had zoomed out of sight again and they were free to move once more.

"Professor Snape won't try to poison my dinner for that, will he?" Ginny asked in an undertone, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed, turning to look himself. Sure enough, Severus' eyes were narrowed in their direction. "No, it'll be fine."

xxx

Over the course of the next two hours, in-between opening presents and Christmas dinner, Harry somehow managed to find himself trapped under the mistletoe several more times, having to kiss George, a stuttering Percy, and then Charlie. When Ginny got caught with him for the second time, however, the sprig hovering above their heads suddenly vanished, freeing them without their lips so much as touching.

While everyone else looked confused about this sudden departure, especially George, Harry had caught a glimpse of Severus' wand before it disappeared beneath his robes and he knew that Severus had done what no one else could. Victorious, Harry met Severus' gaze and his cock twitched in anticipation at the fiery, possessive look in the dark eyes—a look which promised very enjoyable consequences once they got home. He decided they could leave a little earlier than planned.

Once they'd thanked everyone for the gifts and said their goodbyes, Harry and Severus Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts together and hurried through the heavy blanket of snow to get inside. Severus pinned Harry to the door of their rooms as soon as it closed, claiming his mouth ferociously, and a few minutes later he claimed his body as well. Harry revelled in the intensity of it, Severus' every touch, kiss and bite proclaiming Harry as his own and triggering one of the most explosive orgasms Harry had ever experienced.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent on the rug in front of the fire, where they made love again more leisurely before simply lying contentedly in each other's arms.

"Might I ask what you're thinking about so loudly?" Severus murmured, breaking a long period of comfortable silence.

Harry, who had allowed his mind to wander as he stared into the brightly dancing flames, blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking about Ron and Hermione. They're about to become a proper family."

"Indeed."

Harry shifted, finding Severus' hand and linking their fingers. "It's almost exactly ten years since I came across the Mirror of Erised and saw the family I'd always yearned for. Do you know what I'd see if I looked into it now?"

"Is it safe to ask?"

Harry could sense Severus' raised eyebrow without needing to look. "Yes," he grinned, pausing a moment before continuing. "I'd see myself, just as I am." He turned around in Severus' arms, placing a hand over his heart. "I've found my family."

Severus' expression softened as he pulled Harry close. "As have I."

Harry smiled, closing his eyes, but a moment later he lifted his head as he remembered a question he'd been meaning to ask. "How _did_ you get rid of that mistletoe? George made it resistant to curses and hexes."

"I used neither," Severus replied matter-of-factly. "I merely banished it."

"Where to?"

Severus smirked. "Minerva's office."

**END**.


End file.
